


Sacrifice

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode s02e05 "Goodbye to All That", Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Everyone dies for John Connor.





	Sacrifice

_We all die for you._

The words seem to press down on him even days after his uncle has said them. His life has cost so many people their own lives because of their alliance with him in the murky future and John wonders if things will ever change. How many more people have to sacrifice their lives for his own life for the future to actually change? And sometimes as his uncle’s words echo in his ears, John knows that their fight to change the future is futile and meaningless. Skynet will never cease to exist as long as he exists to fight it. 

 

**END**


End file.
